Heavens Gonna Wait for You
by Sirius'GirlClaws
Summary: Lily can't sleep. Shes scared of what her memories can do to her. But of course, James is always there to help, and maybe even sing to her. A little fluffy at some points, but who dosent love a little bit of Lily and James fluff anyway?


1 sheep…2 sheep…3 sheep…..SHEEP 4 STOP PUSHING SHEEP 3, YOU'LL GET YOUR TURN SOON. 5 sheep…6 sheep….OMIGOD, SHEEP 7 JUST FELL OVER. She'd need to perform a healing spell on him asap! Oh no, what if he doesn't make it? There couldn't just not be a sheep 7! That would mess up the order of everything! Bollocks!

Lily suddenly sat up straight and feeling a little disturbed. Did she really just delude herself into trying to give an imaginary sheep a healing spell? She was Lily Evans, head girl for goodness sakes! She shook her head, and started again...

1 sheep…2 sheep….3 sheep…

It was 3:00 in the morning, and Lily was having an insomnia attack. These started in the end of 5th year, ever since she stopped hanging out with Sev. Sometimes she could lose sight of what was important, before she reminded herself that he. _Just. Wasn't. Worth. It. _She couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried though, and was beginning to question whether she'd sleep at all that night. Of course there was always the alternative…but no no, she mustn't wake James up for something as silly as not being able to sleep. She had already done _that _enough times whenever she had nightmares, or insomnia attacks.

But it was only a matter of time before the sheeps started having issues again.

Lily sighed. She'd have to then. She rubbed her eyes once, got up, and gave herself a quick once-over. Meh. She was fine. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt which she couldn't remember where she got, and a pair of boxer shorts. She didn't care though, she trusted James completely, ever since they grew closer during those head meetings. James was one of her closest friends now. She couldn't deny that while she was with him, she had a feeling of safeness, like she was protected, even from her own feelings when she needed it. On some of the worst days, James was he light, the promise that everything could maybe become okay again.

She got up, and began to feel her way around the room, and then down the hall towards James' head boy room. Once there, she knocked lightly.

"James?" She called softly, "Are you awake?"

Lily heard footsteps coming towards the door, and seconds later, she saw James face as he opened his door.

"Nightmares again? He asked gently.

Lily nodded. "I'm sorry, I know I've already woken you up a lot of times over the past …" She trailed off.

James shook his head, "No Lils, its fine, If you need me, I'm here." He said firmly.

"Thanks." She whispered smiling.

"Come on then," He nudged her in.

"So, what is it tonight? Do you want to try to go to sleep, stay up and talk, me sing to you…" He teased her.

"Would you?" Lily said seriously. "I've never heard you sing." She said, her lip popping out.

"What? I was joking!" James protested, but he could already feel his resolve slipping away from him, and she pouted at him, and unleashed the full force of those huge Lily-eyes on him.

"Pleeease Jamie?" She begged, "It's the only thing that will help me sleep!"

James sighed in defeat. "Fine" he relented.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed, and she led the way to his bed, where they lay down, and James held her in a cradling position, as he tried to decide on which song to sing to her.

"Okay, I've got it," he said finally, and began to sing softly-

_Always walking straight home__  
><em>_Like the other good girls do__  
><em>_Careful what you wish for__  
><em>_It could never be like you_

_It's not the right thing baby__  
><em>_Bu t the right thing suits so few__  
><em>_Let's take the other road baby__  
><em>_Cause it looks so good on you__  
><em>

Lily became more relaxed in James' arms, as he stroked her hair, and continued singing to her, in a voice that made her feel; there was only one word for it, loved.

_So hold on tight,__  
><em>_It's gonna be a wild wild ride__  
><em>_And tonight, you won't need your wings to fly__  
><em>_Cause angels got a lot to lose_

_So hang on tight,__  
><em>_I'm gonna make you come to life__  
><em>_And when your there,__  
><em>_You won't need to say your prayers__  
><em>_Cause heavens gonna wait for you_

_All your golden crosses__  
><em>_Hangin by a single thread__  
><em>_Remember what you are__  
><em>_And forget what the good book said_

Lily smiled into James' chest. Judging by the lyrics, she was beginning to see why he had chose this song for her.

_It's not the right thing baby__  
><em>_Bu t the right thing suits so few__  
><em>_Let's take the other road baby__  
><em>_Cause it looks so good on you__  
><em>_So hold on tight,__  
><em>_It's gonna be a wild wild ride__  
><em>_And tonight, you won't need your wings to fly__  
><em>_Cause angels got a lot to lose_

_So hang on tight,__  
><em>_I'm gonna make you come to life__  
><em>_And when your there,__  
><em>_You won't need to say your prayers__  
><em>_Cause heavens gonna wait for you_

_Only the good die young__  
><em>_How can it feel so real, and be so wrong__?__  
><em>_Only the good die young_

Lily's eyelids were beginning to droop..maybe next Hogsmeade weekend, she would surprise James, and ask him out..

_So hang on tight,__  
><em>_I'm gonna make you come to life__  
><em>_And when your there,__  
><em>_You won't need to say your prayers__  
><em>_Cause heavens gonna wait for you__  
><em>  
><em>So hold on tight,<em>_  
><em>_It's gonna be a wild wild ride__  
><em>_And tonight, you won't need your wings to fly__  
><em>_Cause heavens gonna wait for you_

_Heavens gonna wait for you _

James crooned the last word to her lovingly, and lightly leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Better?" He asked

"I loved it," Lily said snuggling down more. "You picked the perfect song for us" She laughed.

James laughed with her "Well yeah, I thought it was appropriate for us." He admitted.

Lily smiled "We had better get to sleep James," She said reluctantly.

James sighed "Yeah, we should. Night Lils."

"Night James" Lily yawned.

It was all silent, and peaceful, until James said amused-

"Lily? Is that my shirt you're wearing?"

Oh right. So that's where the shirt came from. Woops.

James rolled his eyes. He didn't mind that Lily had his shirt, in fact it delighted him. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he began to sing again-

_Always walking straight home, like the other good girls do, Careful what you wish for, they could never be like you…_


End file.
